1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the wheel of a heavy-duty motor vehicle, such as a truck or bus, and more particularly to a bolt structure for fastening the wheel of the heavy duty motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional wheel of the heavy-duty motor vehicle is generally formed of a hub, an inner wheel rim, and an outer wheel rim, which are fastened together by a plurality of bolts and nuts. Such conventional bolts and nuts are defective in design in that they are not provided with means to prevent the unfastening of the nut with the bolt, and that they are neither dustproof nor rustproof.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bolt structure which is designed to fasten the wheel of a heavy-duty motor vehicle and is free of the deficiencies of the conventional bolt structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a bolt structure which is formed of a bolt body, an inner nut, and an outer nut. The hub, the inner wheel rim, and the outer wheel rim of a truck wheel are fastened securely together by the bolt structure of the present invention. The inner nut is provided with means to prevent it from being unfastened with the bolt body. The outer nut is dustproof and rustproof. As a result, the outer nut does not jam the bolt structure of the present invention.